


Five Times Steve Hugged Tony, And One Time Tony Hugged Steve

by P_i_z_z_a



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_i_z_z_a/pseuds/P_i_z_z_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve finally watched The Avengers, and I’ve seen half of Captain America and Thor. Fanfiction seems like an <i>excellent</i> idea. This hasn't been beta-read, yell at me about any glaring errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Hugged Tony, And One Time Tony Hugged Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve finally watched The Avengers, and I’ve seen half of Captain America and Thor. Fanfiction seems like an _excellent_ idea. This hasn't been beta-read, yell at me about any glaring errors.

**1.**

At some point between defeating Loki and going for shawarma, the world becomes a fog. This doesn’t surprise Tony - he’s 90% sure he’s concussed - but when it causes him to stumble, Steve gives him a worried look.

At first, Tony thinks the hand that Steve is resting against Tony’s lower back is there to keep him from falling over. But then Steve’s hand lowers, and soon his arm is slung casually around Tony’s waist, and Tony is pretty certain that it’s not just a friendly gesture anymore.

If Tony happens to lean into Steve’s touch, and Steve happens to tighten his grip on Tony, no one else notices.

And if they do, the don’t comment on it.

 

**2.**

Waking up in SHIELD’s medical bay is possibly the worst way to wake up. Not just because of what must have occurred to get in there, but because of what happens immediately after.

“Tony!”

Tony’s wince is caused by three things: the tone in Steve’s voice (equal parts concern, relief and ‘I can’t believe you got hurt, never put me through that again’), the rib-cracking hug that Steve pulls Tony into (and judging by the pain, some of Tony’s ribs have already been cracked), and plain surprise. Tony still isn’t used to someone waiting for him to regain consciousness.

It’s growing on him though.

 

**3.**

Sometimes - well, very rarely, and generally only after Tony has had more scotch than Steve is comfortable with - Tony will tell Steve about his childhood. Steve finds it difficult to reconcile the two versions of Howard Stark: the man who made Captain America, who Steve thinks of as a friend and only has fond memories for, and the alcoholic who didn’t seem to want or care for his son. 

Whenever Tony mentions his father, he gets a look on his face, and all Steve wants to do is hug him and tell him everything will be okay.

(Natasha has been telling Steve he’s secretly a twelve year old girl. Sometimes Steve agrees with her.) 

Then eventually, after a particularly bad story that leaves Steve with a bitter feeling in his mouth, Steve _does_ hug Tony and tell him everything will be okay. It somehow ends with the pair making out on the couch.

Steve is okay with this.

 

**4.**

“You need to stop doing this.”

“Doing what?”

“Almost dying.”

Tony does a quick mental tally of all the times he’s almost died since Afghanistan, then decides it’s best not to mention this number to Steve.

Steve just hugs him harder - to the point where it’s officially clinging, and almost officially choking - and Tony wonders if mind-reading is another one of Captain America’s powers.

 

 **5.**

Given everything Tony knows about Steve, this shouldn’t be surprising.

He knows Steve is old-fashioned. He knows that Steve a gentleman. He knows that Steve wouldn’t dare call a woman anything but ma’am, that he refuses to swear and that he still (somehow) blushes at the mere allusion to sex.

Despite this, Tony is still surprised that Steve will cuddle up to him after they have sex rather than fall asleep straight after.

(Tony says ‘have sex’, Steve says ‘make love’, and that doesn’t surprise Tony at all.) 

 

 **1.**

Sometimes Tony Stark is struck by what his life has become. He’s Iron Man, an Avenger, the man behind Stark Industries, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist.

His boyfriend is _Captain Fucking America_.

Normally, he forgets all these things. But then there are times, like when they’re settled in for what has become The Avenger’s Weekly Movie Night (and Tony can’t really believe that’s a Thing either) and Steve is lying against him, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world for Tony to wrap his arms around Steve and press his lips softly against Steve's neck, and Steve’s only response is to snuggle up closer and give Tony a heart-warming smile.

It’s times like these when Tony remembers just how happy he is.


End file.
